


Moments like this

by laurel_snart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 'Cause he deserves it, Daddy Cas, F/M, Funny, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Lives, Jack is a sweetheart, Kitten Dean, M/M, POV reader, Papa Dean, Prankster Gabriel, Sam loses it, Sweet, Uncle Sam (not mentioned), but it is there, cas is cas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurel_snart/pseuds/laurel_snart
Summary: ¿Quién dice que la vida como cazador es completamente aburrida?(I suck at summaries. Just read to find out)





	Moments like this

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the fuck is this, but I hope you like it :D
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.

Tus ojos siguen el relato con interés, el cual te lleva a un mundo totalmente diferente comparado con el que perteneces y haciéndote olvidar por un rato que tu vida es un completo desastre sobrenatural. Tan inmersa te encuentras en la historia que por poco te da un infarto cuando sientes un par de brazos rodeando tu abdomen; una sonrisa se forma en tus labios al ver que solo es Jack.

\- Hola cariño - dices mientras dejas el libro de lado y le abrazas la cintura, dejando un suave beso en su frente. - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien - el chico se acurruca aun más contra tu cuerpo antes de volver a hablar - Te extrañé. 

No puedes evitar que tu sonrisa se ensanche: al igual que Castiel, el de cabellos castaños es ajeno a muchas de las costumbres humanas, pero en cuanto se trata de sentimientos, tanto el ángel como el nefilim son completamente honestos con respecto a los propios. 

\- No fui a ningún lado pequeño - replicas acariciándole el brazo con ternura y utilizando el apodo que le iba como anillo al dedo puesto que eres una cabeza más alta que él. 

\- Lo sé - dijo el joven - Pero aun así te extrañé. 

Colocas dos dedos bajo su barbilla para hacerlo levantar la cabeza y poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos. - Precioso - susurras contra su boca antes de presionarla con la tuya de manera dulce y cuidadosa. Sientes como Jack se mueve con lentitud para sentarse en tu regazo, aferrándose a tu cuello y gimiendo quedamente cuando le mordisqueas el labio inferior; antes de que las cosas pasen a otro nivel un grito resuena por todo el búnker: 

\- ¡SAM!  

Escuchan un golpe proveniente de la biblioteca y se levantan con rapidez para ir a ver qué estaba ocurriendo, aunque no puedes evitar reír ante la situación que se presenta ante sus ojos: Dean tiene unas orejas plásticas de gato en la cabeza así como bigotes y nariz del mismo animal dibujados en el rostro, mientras que su hermano posee un llamativo color rojo por aguantar las carcajadas que intenta evitar que salgan de su boca. 

\- Dean, juro que no tuve nada que ver con... eso - dice el menor de los Winchester gesticulando en dirección al pecoso. 

La mirada de color esmeralda se dirige hacia ustedes. - ¿Saben algo?

\- No fuimos nosotros - contesta Jack, pues tú sabes perfectamente que no lograrías mantenerte seria si abres la boca; si había que ser sincera, tampoco quieres ganarte un sermón sobre no jugarle bromas a los demás. En eso se escuchan un par de aleteos, y tanto Castiel como Gabriel aparecen en medio de la habitación. 

\- ¿Me extrañaste cachorrito? - dice el arcángel besando la mejilla de su pareja. Por otro lado, el ojiazul se queda parado en el mismo lugar observando fijamente a su novio. 

Repentinamente, una sospecha cruza tu mente. - Oye Gabe, ¿tienes idea de quién le hizo eso a Dean? 

Los ojos color whisky del más bajo se fijan en ti antes de posarse en la figura del cazador. - Nop.

Sabes que miente pues su expresión no se mantiene tan neutral como el serafín debe creer y, al parecer, su hermano piensa igual que tú. 

\- Pues (Y/N) no está tan equivocada al desconfiar de ti - dice el morocho colocándose junto al de ojos verdes. - No por nada te dicen  _'El Truquero'_

\- ¿Qué es un truquero papi? - pregunta Jack con curiosidad, aunque no fue el susodicho quien respondió sino el mismísimo Dean. 

\- Alguien que hace bromas estúpidas como estas - dijo señalándose el rostro. 

El más joven frunció el ceño. - Pero te ves muy lindo papá. 

No puedes evitar atraer al muchacho contra tu cuerpo y ocultar tu sonrisa en su cabello. El muchacho es muy inocente en muchos sentidos y no tiene pelos en la lengua al decir en voz alta lo que piensa, lo que en muchas ocasiones producía momentos incómodos o malentendidos, pero en este caso solo provocó que la cara del mayor de los humanos se volviera del mismo tono que las frutillas maduras. 

\- Tiene razón en eso - dice el ángel sonriendo al pecoso, quien no parece creer posible el ponerse más rojo de lo que ya estaba. 

\- ¿Lo ven? Todo me salió bien - se jacta el serafín más grande para luego percatarse de lo que había dicho - Ups. 

Todos se quedaron unos segundos callados antes de Dean empezara a correr a Gabriel por todo el búnker. - ¡HIJO DE PERRA!

Los demás se miran entre ustedes antes de salir en pos de ellos. No tienes idea de cómo ocurre pero de un momento a otro tropiezan y caen al piso unos sobre otros, tú siendo la primera en reír. 

\- ¡(Y/N) esto no es gracioso! - te reprime el de mejillas pecosas mientras se sienta. 

\- ¿Seguro de eso? - replicas, y luego de unos momentos los seis se están carcajeando. 

Cuando ya estás más calmada observas a tu alrededor: Castiel tiene a Dean entre sus brazos y reparte besos por toda su cara sin importarle la pintura que la embadurna, Sam está en el regazo de Gabriel mientras el goloso intenta morderlo, y Jack... Jack te mira con esos preciosos orbes azules que tanto adoras.

\- ¿Qué ocurre (Y/N)? - pregunta el chico con timidez. En lugar de contestar, lo tomas por la cintura y lo acercas a ti para besarlo apasionadamente, sintiendo sus delicadas manos deslizándose por tu cabello. Cuando se separan, notas que su sonrojo es muy parecido al del castaño de mayor edad. - ¿P- por qué fue eso?

\- Porque te quiero pequeño - respondes sonriendo. Él te devuelve la sonrisa y se acurruca contra tu cuerpo de nuevo, su cabeza bajo tu barbilla. 

\- Yo también te quiero. 

Tu vida no es fácil: los monstruos son moneda corriente, los ángeles pueden llegar a ser una gran molestia en el trasero y la muerte siempre está a la vuelta de la esquina, pero en momentos como este agradeces tener una familia a la cual pertenecer, que te permite tener algo por lo que seguir viviendo sin importar qué tan dura sea la caza del día; una familia que te acompaña y te cuida sin importar lo que hagas, y de la que tú estás orgullosa de cuidarles las espaldas en todo momento. 

En momentos como este, eres feliz con la vida que tienes. 

 

 

 


End file.
